Fence of Gaia
Fence of Gaia (フェンス・オブ・ガイア, Fensu obu Gaia) is a punching catch hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Hyoudou Tsukasa ' *'Masaki Teiya' *'Seirou Kazuma' *'Katayama Tsuyoshi' *'Chita Tsuyoshi' *'Posei Donichi' *'Abuyama Tamotsu' *'Gigi Blasi' *'Rolling' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Seirou Kazuma' *'Babaasu' *'Stia' *'Woods' *'Kazuma' *'Tentacle' *'Tsunamori' *'Masaki Teiya' *'Bunchan' *'Abuyama Tamotsu' *'Posei Donichi' *'Gigi Blasi' *'Katayama Tsuyoshi' *'Bike' *'Carrot' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Bunchan' *'Badai Jaran' *'Katayama Tsuyoshi' *'Posei Donichi' *'Chita Tsuyoshi' *'Woods' *'Stia' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Sangoku Taichi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Hyoudou Tsukasa' *'Gigi Blasi' Info (GO) Anime Sangoku used this hissatsu for the first time in the Episode 20. He succeeded in catching Yoshimine Misaki's Flying Fish. In Episode 22, Sangoku used Fence of Gaia to block Sonic Shot and he succeeded. In Episode 26, he used this hissatsu again but failed against Yukimura's hissatsu technique because it was too fast. Sangoku finally caught the move at Yukimura's second attempt. In Episode 30, it was broken by Gallop Buster. It was the first time this hissatsu failed. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. It was used again during the match against Genei Gakuen in Episode 34. Maboroshi Shot passed through this hissatsu three times. It was also used to stop Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot and succeeded, with some help from Hunter's Net and Viva! Banri no Choujou. Sangoku used this hissatsu again in Episode 38 two times against Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force and keshin shoot, but it was completely destroyed. In Episode 42, it was broken again by Kurosaki Makoto's Bakunetsu Storm. In Episode 43, Sangoku used Fence of Gaia to stop the four Keshin's shoots, and succeeded to stop the first shoot, but failed the second shoot, though it didn't score. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Sangoku Taichi. He tried to block White Breath but failed. After that, Sangoku used it again to block White Breath and blocked it with Shindou and Tsurugi's help. Usage First the goalkeeper jumps and raises his hands, does the lumberjack, then clears the floor. Giant mountains emerge from the ground and block the shoot. Gallery Fence of Gaia Destroyed By Sunshine Force HQ.PNG|Fence of Gaia destroyed by Sunshine Force. Fence of Gaia Broken By Dragonlink Shoot GO 43 HQ.PNG|Fence of Gaia broken by one of Dragonlink's keshin shoot. Fence of Gaia Beaten in GO Movie HQ.png|Fence of Gaia broken in the GO Movie. IG-02-012.png|Fence of Gaia in the TCG. Slideshow Anime Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 2.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 4.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 5.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 6.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 8.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 9.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 11.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 12.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 14.PNG Fence of Gaia GO 26 HQ 16.PNG Video Anime Wii Fence of Gaia CS Game Trivia *Gaia is the goddess of land in Greek Mythology, hence the name of the hissatsu. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Punching Catch